The present invention relates to a vibrator appliance, and particularly to one useful for a peritoneal dialysis (PD) treatment. The invention also relates to a dialysis method and particularly to one utilizing the novel vibrator appliance.
Peritoneal dialysis (PD) is a medical treatment administered when there is insufficient functioning of the kidneys. It is performed by inserting a sterile plastic catheter into the abdominal cavity of the subject and instilling a dialysate solution to irrigate the peritoneum such that solutes transfer across the peritoneal membrane into the dialysate solution from the blood in the mesentery capillary network. This treatment does not require a machine, such as in hemodialysis, but does require much longer periods of time in order to achieve solute removal comparable to that of intermittent hemodialysis. Such a treatment is commonly performed in an ambulatory manner as a CAPD (Continuous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis) treatment.
CAPD is usually performed in four 6-hour sessions during each 24-hour period. In each session, the dialysate solution is instilled into the abdominal cavity of the subject and permitted to dwell therein for a period of six hours, following which the dialysate solution is drained, and a fresh dialysate solution is instilled. This relatively large number of sessions greatly disturbs the daily routine of the subject. It also increases the risk of infection.
Various studies have been conducted on the application of mechanical vibrations for improving the efficiency of waste removal by PD (peritoneal dialysis); see J. Rudoy et al. Nephron 46:364-366 (1987); Levitt et al. Kidney International, Vol. 35, pp. 1145-1150 (1989); and Utsunomia-T et al., Nippon-Jinzo-Gakkai-Shi; 1995 Jan; 37(1):24-8. The Rudoy et al. publication (1987) describes an improvement in peritoneal transfer on human subjects when subjected to mechanical vibrations at a frequency of 24 Hz by a vibrator held by the patient perpendicular to the patient's abdomen; the Levitt et al. publication (1989) describes studies of the effects produced on the rate of peritoneal transfer in rats by shaking the rats; and the Japanese publication (1995) describes studies on the rate of peritoneal transfer in rats by vibrating the abdominal wall at the rate of 80 Hz.